thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands
Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands is a written series created by Princess ava15. It is a spin-off to the The Lion Guard series. Characters Main Characters * Kion- The son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Nguruma, and the younger brother of Kiara. He serves as the leader and fiercest member of the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Fuli- The daughter of Fila and the sister of Nyeupe, She serves as the fastest on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Beshte- He serves as the strongest on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Ono- He serves as the keenest of sight on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. * Bunga- He is the adopted son of Timon and Pumbaa, and the best friend of Kion. He serves as the bravest on the Pride Lands Lion Guard. Other Characters * Simba- The king of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Nala, and the father of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. * Mufasa- The deceased king of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Sarabi, the father of Simba and the grandfather of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. * Kiara- The future queen of the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Simba and Nala, the older sister of Kion and Nguruma, the mate of Kovu and the Mother of Amira and Shauri. * Kovu- The prince consort of the Pride Lands. He is the mate of Kiara, and the father of Amira and Shauri. * Nala- The queen of the Pride Lands. She is the mate of Simba, and the mother of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. * Timon- A childhood friend of Simba's. He is the adopted uncle of Bunga. * Pumbaa- A childhood friend of Simba's. He is the adopted uncle of Bunga. * Rafiki- The royal adviser of the royal family in the Pride Lands. * Zazu- The majordomo of the Pride Lands. * Nguruma- The Prince of the Pride Lands. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Kion and the younger brother of Kiara. * Mahuluti- A Leopon cub. She is a friend of Kion's. * Vitani- A lioness. She is the sister of Kovu, and the daughter of Merah. * Azima- A Lioness. She is the Adopted Sister of Simba, the sister of Maisha and Jike, and the Daugther of Azima and Jahi. * Maisha- A Lioness. She is the Adopted Sister of Simba, the sister of Azima and Jike, and the Daugther of Azima and Jahi. * Sarabi- The former queen of the Pride Lands. She is the mate of Mufasa, themother of Simba and the grandmother of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. * Jike- A Lioness. She is the Adopted Sister of Simba, the sister of Azima and Maisha, and the Daugther of Azima and Jahi. * Amri- An adolescent male lion who is the son of Maisha and the brother of Haki. * Haki- An adolescent male lion who is the son of Maisha and the brother of Haki. * Kitendo- A female mandrill. She is the mother of Makini, and the mate of Fikiri. * Sarafina- A Lioness. She is the mother of Nala and the grandmother of Kion, Nguruma and Kiara. * Fikiri- A male mandrill. He is the father of Makini, and the mate of Kitendo. * Nadra- An teenage female Leopardess. She is the sister of Mbwana, Ahadi and Imani. * Mwana * Uru Supporting Characters * Imani * Aisha * Kuwinda * Chui * Damisi * Kujiamini * Hasa * Paka * Enzi * Nyeupe * Duma * Fila * Ukaidi * Arifa * Rani * Ukarimu * Vita * Chifu * Wimbo * Ganda * Moyo * Azizi * Elewa * Mahiri * Kimbilia * Jasiri * Badili * Makucha * Mapigano Minor Characters * Makini- A young mandrill who is training as Rafiki's young appreciate. * Makuu- A Nile crocodile leader. * Hodari * Paka * Hauli * Imara * Tamaa- A deceptive drongo. * Zito * Ma Tembo * Muhanga * Muhangus * Mjomba * Haya * Ogopa * Chuluun * Asante * Vuruga Vuruga * Thema * Thamani * Haraka * Nyota * Mansa * Pua Antagonists * Janja - A cunning spotted hyena. * Cheezi - A crazy but dim-witted spotted hyena. * Chungu - A tough but dim-witted spotted hyena. * Dogo's Siblings- Numerous jackal pups of Reirei and Goigoi. * Goigoi - A foolish black-backed jackal and the mate of Reirei. * Janja's Clan -A clan of spotted hyenas that live in the Outlands and disrespect the Circle of Life. * Kiburi- An arrogant and prideful Nile Crocodile. * Kenge- A ferocious Rock Monitor Lizard. * Reirei- A scheming jackal and the mate of Goigoi. * Boma - A aggressive and selfish Cape buffalo * Zira - A lioness. She is the mother of Nuka. * Mpishi- A foodie harrier hawk. * Mwoga- A sneaky old white-backed vulture * Mzingo- A majordomo white-backed vulture. * Njano- A blue tongued skink. * Nyeusi- A stealthy skink. * Nduli- A dangerous Nile crocodile. * Shupavu- A sneaky skink. * Nne- A cunning and stout hyena. * Tano- A devious and sloping hyena. * Sumu- A poisonous male scorpion. * Nuka- An adolescent lion. He is the son of Zira. * Tamka- An unintelligent Nile Crocodile. * Ushari- A sneaky and vengeful Egyptian cobra. * Hasira * Mfano * Hofu * One-Eye -A dangerous leopard of the Back Lands and is the series antagonist. * Waovu * Jaali * Kwaruza * Mabaki * Saka Episodes For more information, see the List of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands episodes. Differences * The Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles are set after Simba's Pride. * Both Zira and Nuka are still alive in the Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. * Badili, Jasiri, Madoa, Wema and Tunu lives in the Pridelands. * Tamaa hasn't reformed. Sequel * Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy. Trivia * Some Characters will be given their own episodes. * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands is the second story of Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands takes place after the events of Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands. Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Princess ava15 Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands